


Dig Your Claws Deep

by Kaza999



Series: Clear Skies [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, i love aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaza999/pseuds/Kaza999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is terrified that she will wake up, and find herself back in Haggard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Your Claws Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Clear Skies AU! (so check that out if you want a more complex summary please) Stephanie and her thoughts on Fletcher. This takes place in between where Mortal Coil and Dark Days would have taken place.

Stephanie never wanted to let Fletcher go.

He was the one thing that tied her to a greater world, a better world. The one bit of magic in her whole life.

Sometimes she felt like her life was a fairy tale, that Fletcher had rescued her from the real world and thrown her somewhere dark and beautiful and deadly. Other times, stranger times, she felt like she was living in a dream.

She always found an excuse to put her hands on him, to make it so that wherever he went, she went too. She didn’t want to risk him leaving her behind, didn’t want to risk waking up.

She wanted so very badly to know more about magic. She wanted to meet other teleporters like Fletcher, or other mages or magicians or sorcerers. She wanted to devour the whole magical world whole, dig her hands into it and hold on tight. 

Sometimes, Stephanie awoke in the middle of the night, terrified that she was back in her bed in Haggard. Frightened that she had awoken from her dream. She always had to reach over and reassure herself that Fletcher was lying next to her, dig her fingernails into his arm to make sure he was real. 

Fletcher didn’t know what she was afraid of. She never told him. Never told him anything, really. He didn’t seem to mind.

All she needed was his arms around her. She didn’t need him to assuage her fears. She just needed him touching her. She just needed him there for her. That was all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910590) by [iphis17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17)




End file.
